List of Sonic X Episodes
The following is a list of episode summaries of Sonic X, an anime based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Its original run was on Sundays from 6 April 2003 to 28 March 2004 with 52 episodes in total which are collectively known as Japanese "Series 1". Episodes 53-78, which are collectively known as "Series 2", never aired on TV or released on DVD in Japan but were available through rental streaming services. These episodes were first broadcast on TV in some other countries before they aired on US/UK Television. The English dub of the episodes were produced by 4Kids Entertainment (which aired on FOX on the Saturday morning block FoxBox, later renamed 4Kids TV, from 2003 to 2006). Episodes 1-52 were split were referred to as Seasons 1 and 2, each 26 episodes long, and episodes 53-78 were referred to as Season 3. However, the Saga Set DVD releases split the first two seasons further into six seasons, with each set containing 13 episodes. 'Season 1' 01 - 01. Chaos Control Freaks 01 - 02. Sonic to the Rescue 01 - 03. Missile Wrist Rampage 01 - 04. Chaos Emerald Chaos 01 - 05. Cracking Knuckles 01 - 06. Techno-Teacher 01 - 07. Party Hardly 01 - 08. Satellite Swindle 01 - 09. The Last Resort 01 - 10. Unfair Ball 01 - 11. Fly Spy 01 - 12. Beating Eggman, Part 1 01 - 13. Beating Eggman, Part 2 01 - 14. That's What Friends Are For 01 - 15. Skirmish in the Sky 01 - 16. Depths of Danger 01 - 17. The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk 01 - 18. The Dam Scam 01 - 19. Sonic's Scream Test 01 - 20. Cruise Blues 01 - 21. Fast Friends 01 - 22. Little Chao Lost 01 - 23. Emerald Anniversary 01 - 24. How to Catch a Hedgehog 01 - 25. A Dastardly Deed 01 - 26. Countdown to Chaos 'Season 2' 02 - 01. Pure Chaos 02 - 02. A Chaotic Day 02 - 03. A Robot Rebels 02 - 04. Head's Up, Tails! 02 - 05. Revenge of the Robot 02 - 06. Flood Fight 02 - 07. Project: Shadow 02 - 08. Shadow Knows 02 - 09. Sonic's Big Break 02 - 10. Shadow World 02 - 11. Robotnik's Revenge 02 - 12. Showdown in Space 02 - 13. Defective Detectives 02 - 14. Sunblock Solution 02 - 15. Eggman for President 02 - 16. A Date to Forget 02 - 17. Mean Machines 02 - 18. Sewer Search 02 - 19. Prize Fights 02 - 20. A Wild Win 02 - 21. Map of Mayhem 02 - 22. The Volcanic Venture 02 - 23. The Beginning of the End 02 - 24. Running Out of Time 02 - 25. Friends 'Til the End 02 - 26. A New Start 'Season 3' 03 - 01. A Cosmic Call 03 - 02. Cosmic Crisis 03 - 03. H2 Whoa 03 - 04. An Enemy in Need 03 - 05. A Chilling Discovery 03 - 06. Desperately Seeking Sonic 03 - 07. Galactic Gumshoes 03 - 08. Trick Sand 03 - 09. Ship of Doom 03 - 10. An Underground Odyssey 03 - 11. Station Break-In 03 - 12. A Metarex Melée 03 - 13. Mission: Match Up 03 - 14. Clash in the Cloister 03 - 15. Teasing Time 03 - 16. A Revolutionary Tale 03 - 17. The Planet of Misfortune 03 - 18. Terror on the Typhoon 03 - 19. Hedgehog Hunt 03 - 20. Zelkova Strikes Back 03 - 21. The Cosmo Conspiracy 03 - 22. Eye Spy 03 - 23. Agent of Mischief 03 - 24. The Light in the Darkness 03 - 25. A Fearless Friend 03 - 26. So Long Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Lists